This is my Story
by RosalieLillianHale
Summary: Luna Lovegood is telling her grandchildern about the battles between good and evil.one shot.


**This is my story**

**By: RosalieLillianHale**

**Summary**: Luna Lovegood is telling her grandchildren about her role in the fight against Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, even in my dreams they all belong to her even in my dream world to J.K.Rowling.

**A/N:** I wrote this for a fan fiction contest (with **Edward-Cullen-is-Hot **whose fan fiction you should go read and review) that I didn't enter because the computer I was using decided not to like me and let me type it up so I didn't get to enter. Just to let you know I also made up the second battle.And on with the story...

I answered the door to find my daughter, Artemis, standing with her three kids. Sara, her oldest of 12 years, Charlie, her only son and is 10 years old, and Emma her youngest of 8 years.

"Hey, Mom I don't have long to talk. Daniel went ahead and to get our seats. The show starts at 7pm and it is already 6:50pm." She said hurriedly. They were going to see a play and then go out to eat afterwards they didn't want to leave the kids alone so they were dropping them off of for the night here.

"Tell Dad I said hi." She said as she hugged and kissed each of her kids and then me, took five steps into the yard turned and was gone with crack. My husband, Greg came up behind me and grabbed their suitcase and took it inside with Charlie following at his heels.

"Come girls I was just making some chocolate chip cookie dough." I said, they smiled widely at me, it was there favorite thing to do well they were at my house. They followed me into the house and into the kitchen.

101010101010101010

_After diner, living room..._

"Grandma, you are mentioned in my history of magic book are like a celebrity?" said Sara who was doing her Homework that she had over the summer. "I am?" I said a little surprised I knew they would write about Voldemort and the battles against his evil, but I never realized they would write about the minor characters like me.

"Grandma, will you tell us of the battles against voldemort and how you beat him?" she asked excitedly.

"Sit on the couch and get comfy and I will tell you." I said not really to my surprise all three of them got on to the couch and sat attentively to listen to my story.

"It all started when Harry had a vision of his godfather being tortured by the Dark Lord at the Ministry of Magic. Harry hatched a plan to sneak into the short lived Head Mistress' office to call his godfather to make sure he was alright. So, Ginny, Neville and I started a distraction, but we were caught by the Inquisitorial squad and Harry's vision was confirmed by the house elf, Kreacher. When we were taken to Umbridge's office, Umbridge kept asking us about a weapon that Dumbledore made. Hermione being smart came up with a fake story to lead Umbridge out into the Forbidden Forest and have one of the creatures of the forest protect them. It worked and we hexed the Inquisitorial squad and we were out of the office. We went to the forest and when we caught up with Harry and Hermione they had been separated from Umbridge. Harry started coming up with plans to go to London alone but we wouldn't le him go alone. So I gathered some thestrals and we flew to London and went into the Ministry of Magic through the visitor's entrance. We went down to the department of ministries where there were twelve doors that kept revolving every time we closed a door. So, finally Hermione started leaving marks on the door. Finally Harry found the right door and room we went into the room filled with jars that had name plates under them they were prophecies. It was a trap set by the dark lord to get the prophecy. Once we found the prophecy and then once the jar had cleared the shelf, the group of death eaters came and attacked us. We fought back all of us sustaining some form of injury from battling the death eaters. Thankfully some order members showed up to reinforce us. They started battling some of the Death Eaters for us and we regrouped with each other and ended up in a room were Bellatrix and Sirrus were fighting near a veil and that is where Harry's Godfather died. Harry then chased Bellatrix up into the lobby of the ministry of magic and went up against Voldemort again. Thankfully Dumbledore showed up and helped Harry out. That is what happened in the first battle and time for you to go to bed."

"Oh, Grandma please tell us about the second battle!" they said in unison.

"Do you promise to go to straight to bed if I tell you the second battle?" I said and they all nodded yes.

"Alright I tell you then. The second and final battle started, when the six of us went to Harry's house at Godric's Hollow. While their out of the blue a group of four death eaters surprised and attacked us, but we outnumbered them. It wasn't until a group of twelve death eaters should up and we became out number it looked grim for us. Fortunately they must have had orders not to kill us because they only tortured us and tied us up. They then formed a circle around us and then Voldemort apperated into to the middle of the circle and untied Neville. He told Harry he was slowly going to torture him by killing all of us and making him watch then kill Harry. So he pointed his wand at Neville and said Avada, but was abruptly stopped by some order members stopped him and McGonagall shouted for Harry to stop him. Harry stood up and the order members holding Voldemort moved out of the way and Harry shouted Avada Kadavra and Voldemort was no more." I said remembering what happened. I went to my bookshelf and pulled my order of merlin first class of the shelf to show it to them.

THE END

A/n: So what did you think I know some was a little strange. Oh well. Anyone who is reading my mediator story I promise to have it up soon. It will be the last chapter. Im really sorry I still have Marching band going on until Tuesday after Thanksgiving (were going to Hawaii to perform. Awesome I know).I already have it written so hopefully it will be up before the 2nd week of December.

Thanks for reading,

Rosie


End file.
